


After the Party

by DarlingCera



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season 9, Secret Relationship, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post  "In the Blood" Spencer stays the night after Garcia's Dia de Los Muertos party. Just a short little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

The rest of the team filed out of Garcia’s apartment, saying their goodbyes and taking the little bags of candy that were offered as party favors as they left.

Penelope shut the door behind her and moved over to the couch where she sat down and kicked off her heels. 

“Alright should we start with the dishes or…?” Spencer asked, coming out of the kitchen with a trash bag for all of the debris that had come to litter the room. 

“We can just wait until tomorrow.” She replied “I need to rest for a bit.”

“Oh, alright. I can help you get comfortable.” Spencer said, sitting down next to her on the sofa and taking her into his arms. 

“You’re a prince.” Penelope teased, putting her head on his shoulder. 

Spencer kicked off his shoes and set his feet up on the coffee table next to hers, noting how small they were in comparison to his own. 

“Tired?” he asked. They had spent most of the afternoon putting this party together, and their mutual perfectionist nature had made it a stressful afternoon. 

“Yeah, A little tipsy, definitely sort of sugar-buzzed.” She replied, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“I want to go to bed, but I also don’t want to get up. It’s a hell of a dilemma.” Spencer leaned over so his head was on top of hers. 

“Let’s just stay here a little while. We’ll want to move eventually.

Spencer leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Alright.”

Penelope smiled, lifting her head up and kissing his lips. 

Her lips tasted like the cherry flavoring in her lip gloss, coupled with a bit of tequila from the margaritas they’d made earlier. 

One kiss lead to another, slowly her red lipstick faded, some spreading lightly over Spencer’s lips. She giggled as he kissed his way down her neck, making ridiculous Dracula noises the whole way, threatening to suck her blood before lightly biting her neck. Spencer lowered one of the straps of her dress and kissed lower. “I don’t think I’m all that tired anymore.” She purred, letting her eyes fall closed. Spencer kissed his way back up her neck, his lips finally pressing against hers again. 

“Penelope? The door was unlocked and I forgot my-“ JJ stopped, dumbfounded at the sight in front of her. “Phone…” she finished as the pair on the sofa looked up.   
“It’s…it’s not what it looks like” Garcia said, her face turning scarlet

“No, I’m pretty sure it is what it looks like…” She trailed off, grabbing her phone from the coffee table and heading for the door.  
“JJ!” Reid called after her.

“Don’t worry about it, I won’t tell Hotch. He’ll find out on his own when the blonde-haired-blue-eyed little geniuses start showing up.” She teased. 

“Blond hair and blue eyes are both recessive genes. Penelope is likely homozygous recessive and I’m probably heterozygous and that means that our offspring would-“

“Whatever, Spence, just lock the door next time.” She said, shutting the door behind her. 

Spencer was still red as he sat back down on the sofa. 

“Looks like the jig is up.” She said.

Spencer merely nodded.


End file.
